solunafandomcom-20200215-history
Races
The Soluna campaign setting has it’s own collection of races that can be added or substituted for the original line of races. Alternatively, you may bring some of the original races to adventure in Soluna, though you might not find a huge range of support for these original races, a creative DM can make minority communities littered around the world for the orcs, gnomes, Halflings, and dwarves to be part of. There are six distinct races featured in the world, one of them, the Caeleans are long since extinct. Early forms of life, like the ones that thrived during the Iron Age of Soluna, are not included in this list. Humans for the most part are similar mechanically to the original versions of humans. They are still as flexible and adaptable as they ever were. The elves of Soluna have been split into two groups, those of the Eidran variety who have trained their bodies, and the Vaara who are more magically adept. The draconian Ryth are a race made and built for battle. Rough and irascible, these fiery mountain dwellers once ruled the land in a reign of dragon fire. The merfaer are reclusive and secretive, living in schools under and over water. Then there are the Umbrians, a magical race of shadows that are the oldest beings on the planet. If you wish to bring in the original cast of races, they will most likely be a minority group wherever they go, even more so than the Umbrians, who only make up 1% of the world’s population. If you wish to place the original races into the world of Soluna, take a look at the possible places they can thrive and possible challenges they may face as listed below. Dwarves: Dwarves find their homes carved into the heart of mountains, ever stoic and defenders of their realms, dwarves are known for their expert craftsmanship. The mountainous ranges of the Empyrean Shelf are prime spots for the dwarves to make their homes. Veins of gold, silver, and mythral are ample deep in the dark reaches of the Shelf. To the south of E’Dan, the Himmel Bridge can also be an ancestral home to these dour individuals. This location, being in Ryth owned territories, could provide some interesting Ryth/Dwarf animosity stemming back eons during the time of the Draconian rule. Gnomes: Magical creatures of fey lineage, Gnomes can find themselves at home where Vaara and Umbrians colonies are most abundant. Being magical beings belonging to a mysterious realm, the Gnomes of Saluna could have been birthed from the same rift that the Umbrians secluded themselves in for millennia: the Twilight Cataract. Halfling: Solunian Halflings could have started in the Chain Islands, a mysterious land far to the east of E’Dan. An offshoot of the human race, these Halflings, though short in stature, made their marks in the tropics of the Empire. Living alongside capricious and benevolent merfaer, they have thrived and flourished under their protection. Half-Orc: These monstrous creatures, birthed from the union of a human and an orc find themselves in the fringes of any society, ostracized where they went for their brutal and frightening visages. In Heil, however, they could have served with the Ryth, helping the horde thin out the rebellious elves during their countless wars for territory. Now, half-orcs, though still feared and misunderstood, have a special kinship with the Ryth and a shared enemy in the elves. ='Humans of Soluna'= The humans of Soluna come in a milieu of sizes and shapes. They are bi pedal with a similar internal composition of other warm blooded mammalians, omnivorous, and over populous. The Humans are the youngest species to walk the lands of Soluna, originally bearing from E'dan they have now branched out to the other continents of Soluna. Despite how little time humans have spent in this world, they have outnumbered all other species 3 to 1. Humans as a species are progressive people, always looking forward to the possibilities of the future. Their imagination combined with tenacity and hard work have paved the way for many progresses in magic and machine. Humans love to learn and experience new things. Highly curious, the humans will stop at nothing to learn. Humans are also highly adaptable which could account for their numbers. Their need for expansion and colonization, due in part to their rapid reproduction, is so strong that they will stop at nothing to attain it, through diplomacy or violence. Despite their nuisance at being over populous and over curious (which have bred animosity from various other species in Soluna), humanity has given a lot to the world at large. Many great people were humans, of note is the current ruling body of E'dan. To mirror their extremely flexible natures, Humans have adopted various faiths, belief systems, and forms of government, even those of other species. This acceptance of others have helped humans fit into the society at large even if they are the minority. Human males are generally 5'5" - 6'3" tall and weighing around 130 - 200 pounds while females range from 4'9" - 6'0" tall and weighing at the 100 - 180 pound range. Males are generally more aggressive than the females. Their openness and curiosity have also made way for half-breed species in Soluna, it is not unheard of to see half-Merfaer and half-Ryth humans, doing so also allows the human genetic pool to expand and grow. The general life span of a human is 40-60 years, a short amount of time in regards to the other races of Soluna. Their short lives could explain the need to overpopulate an area, however lately there have been massive jumps on life preserving sciences, the general age of humans have jumped to 60-80 years. The statistics given above are for pure blooded humans. * +2 to One Ability Score: Human characters get a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. * Medium: Humans are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Normal Speed: Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. * Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. * Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. * Languages: Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). ='Elves of Soluna'= Elves are the third oldest species to inhabit Soluna, with Umbrians being first and the Ryth being the second. Elves are now divided into two categories (though originally were a single unified tribe), the Eidran and the Vaara. Elves are bipedal creatures who have an innate sense of preserving nature. They are warm blooded and mostly vegetarian. Elves originally hailed from the continent of Heil, a lush continent south of E'dan where beasts grow into gigantic proportions and the jungles become veritable sky scrapers. Now the elves have migrated to all different places of the world, seeking out places of natural beauty or instilling nature in manufactured estates. Elves were once a single tribe called the Eidevaar named after the original elfin king Eid Vaar. During that period the elves were the most populous beings in Soluna. They were experts in the current technology of long bows and bolas and ruled the forests with a mighty zeal. They had to adapt in that chaotic world, fighting off the powerful Ryth with their wits and speed and warding off the ancient Umbrians with their forest magic. For thousands of years, the elves were the tooth and nail of the forest, until a time came when Eid Vaar passed on and left his two sons to rule the forest tribe. One son, Jyollnir was an expert in warfare and wanted to rule the tribe as a militant group while the other son, Fayjn, seeing the devastation of the forest from years of constant war, wanted to rebuild and fortify their home, making the tribe a more religious and spiritual group. The constant tug and pull of both leaders caused the tribe to split, one side following the battle hardened Jyollnir and the other side following in the spiritual path of Fayjn. After several thousands of years, even after the death of both leaders, the elves have always been at an impasse and have come to identify themselves as either the warring Eidran elves and the magical Vaara elves. Though both groups of elves differ in their paths, their bodily composition remains similar as well as their zeal. Physically, male elves can grow up to 5'11" - 7'3" tall and weigh around 100-180 lbs while female elves grow from 5'10" - 7'0" tall and weigh around 80-140 lbs. Elves in general are known to be very beautiful though their features differ from their tribe. Elves of either tribe have a life span of 180-200 years. Psychologically, elves are quite zealous when it comes to their traditions, customs, ancestry, and home. They protect and preserve their history quite adamantly and any threat to it will be met with swiftly and unmercifully. Elves are tolerant to other customs and species and respect those who cherish their own customs as much as the elves do. They are perceived to be haughty and patronizing, however this is only a misconception born from the elfin logic they often utilize(a trait which they pride over all else). Elves prefer to surround themselves with natural things. Their homes are usually made from stone or brick or wood, a stark contrast to the steel and iron homes of other races. Their furnishings are also made from natural products. Elfin clothes and accoutrement's are also made from natural products, natural gems and stones, woods, non-synthetic fabrics such as cotton and silks, even weapons are preferred to be made out of mined steel and rocks and crystals. Technology is welcomed though not preferred. 'Eidran Elves' A drop of red before a drop of green. Eidran elves are militant, spending their early years in the training of masters. They are agile and muscular, able to wield martial weapons with envious deft and grace. They are taught to protect themselves and their brothers as well as their home from any threat. Eidran martial arts are heavily influenced by the ideas of grace and speed. They are taught how to evade and deflect over brutal hacking and slashing. A tenant in Eidran Militia is that an attack against a foe must end their threat with a single blow. Thus they are taught to see weaknesses and exploit it, spilling as little unnecessary blood as possible. Since logic and intelligence is prized in both elfin societies, young Eidrans are first taught to use their wits, learning history, language, arts, and sciences before they are trained in war. Eidran elves are all muscular. Their toned bodies are hard and sinewy. Eidran elves have a darker skin tone than their Vaara kin, from sand to teak to ebony. Their hair is darker, with colors ranging from chestnut to copper to burnished gold it's also shorter, cropped so that it doesn't hamper them in battle. Their eyes are shaped like almonds with irises the color of nature. * +2 Dexterity, +2 Strength, –2 Constitution: Elves are nimble in body, but their form is frail. * Medium: Elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Normal Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. * Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. See Vision and Light. * Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. * Elven Training: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics skill checks. * Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. * Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. * Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Terran, Celestial, Abyssal, Infernal, Draconic, Gnoll, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. 'Vaara Elves' Light nourishes and light destroys; we are light personified. Vaara elves are the spiritual masters of the elfin race. They are trained in several different types of magic though they are emphasized to use protective spells leaving the more destructive spells as a last resort. Since elves are inherently logical and methodical, jumping into the realm of the spiritual and magical is quite a leap. Over the years however, master Vaara elves have made the learning of magic into a science. No other race is better equipped to articulate and educate the world the mysteries of magic than a Vaara. The Vaara are a peaceful tribe, their training in sciences, art, and diplomacy give them the tools to a more peaceful resolution to most situations without the need to use their magical capabilities. Make no mistake however, they are still elves and are still capable of such meticulous zeal it would leave one blind. Vaara elves are beautiful. Tall and lithe, their skin of porcelain to pink to soft gold is soft and always has an ethereal glow free from blemishes or imperfections. Their peaceful eyes range from the pastel rays of the aurora to the various hues of the mutable sky. They leave their hair to grow naturally, thus many vaara elves have long untangled yet untouched hair ranging from snow white to soft blond and bright browns and red. * +2 Wisdom, +2 Intelligence, –2 Constitution: Elves are nimble in mind, but their form is frail. * Medium: Elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Normal Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. * Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. See Vision and Light. * Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. * Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. * Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. * Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. * Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Terran, Celestial, Abyssal, Infernal, Draconic, Gnoll, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. ='Ryth of Soluna'= A ferocious race and as old as the land itself, these draconic beings are as fierce and temperamental as fire and as violent as their ancestors. They bear a proud and long history living side by side with Umbrians and Elves, the Ryth are the second oldest denizens of Soluna. They are carnivorous and bipedal but can use their arms run in all fours, gaining speed and distance. 'History' As stories would tell you, long ago ancient beasts roamed this land as its tyrants, the Dragons. They ruled sky and land with an iron grip; primal and full of rage and envy. They are even said to be the embodiment of sin itself. Ancient and nigh immortal, Dragons had no enemies save their own kind, hunting, killing, eating, and ravaging as much as they wanted. Dragons lived and ruled for thousands of years, until the breadth of their whims consumed them. Their numbers dwindled and their power waned. The last remains of the age of Dragons can be found in Heil. The ancient elves and the ancient dragons were at constant war for the lands they both inhabited. Dragons were violent and truculent while elves were protectors and nurturers, and so they were constantly at odds with each other. During this time, the Ryth were born. Through years of disuse, wings became weak and unnecessary, so a Ryth capable of flight was unheard of. The loss of flight has also limited the Ryth to forage for food where their limbs can take them. In effect, this caused the once collossal dragons to shrink in size. Due to the degradation of their wings other aspects of the dragon evolved. A more powerful tail and a crueler set of claws. Their ability to breath fire still remained as well as their scaly bodies. 'Mentality of a Ryth' Ryth are proud people. They are made of heat and fire; raw, primal, and destructive. Prone to a slew of base emotions, anger, lust, joy, hate, and envy. They remember the beings they once were and have an inherent feeling of that fall from grace, thus wounding their immense pride. At first glance, the Ryth are deemed selfish and wanton, however this is only one aspect of their people. The Ryth celebrate life in its primal glory, the act of war, the thrill of the hunt, the joy of battle, and the exquisite conquest of the unknown. More doers than thinkers, ryth are battle ready and battle hardened, willing to DO just for the sheer thrill of doing. Ryth are also honorable and reliable. They are honest to a fault and when they give their word, they mean to keep it come hell or high water. A ryth friend will do anything without asking for anything else in return. Though they are easily agitated and a lot of ryth are starters or finishers of many a fight, Ryth know a winning battle when they see it. A fight that proves a challenge where they become champions in the end are preferable to a brawl that ends up in prison. Ryth also have a type of code of chivalry. These rules are mutable and may differ from one ryth to another, though no matter what the code may be, Ryth will never divert from it. 'Form of the Dragon' Ryth are the degradation of Dragons, and thus are akin to lizards. They lack the ability to fly like their ancestors, however they are still as dangerous when woken. Muscular as they are, the ryth have a more built upper body and neck. They stand upright, showing their chest high in the air when not in combat. Stalking ryths hulk down in order to get into a faster speed sooner. Ryth have rough, bumpy, and scaly skin similar to that of alligators. It ranges from black to green to maroons and even golds. They are adorned with bone protrusions such as bumps or spikes that can sometimes grow out of their skin. Hair is a rare quality to have on a Ryth, and those that do have them in limited supply. Usually growing from the scalp down the spine, this hair is coarse as wire but comes in a bevy of metallic hues from soft blue platinums to fiery coppers. The internal temperature of a ryth is quite warm and they can be seen steaming if the weather is cold enough, as such they have a higher tolerance to chilly regions and climates. Ryth have powerful jaws, some protrude while others do not, and have tails that come in various lengths and thicknesses. Male ryth stand between 6'10" - 8'0" tall and can weigh up to 300 pounds. Females tend to be between 6'0" - 7'0" tall and weigh around 200 pounds. Their immense size are both a benefit and a hindrance. They are easily spotted and do not bode well when asked to sneak (not that a ryth would even if his size was not an issue) some doors and ceilings are too low for a ryth and they must crawl or duck to get through. Commercial carriers are sometimes not equipped to handle a ryth passenger and so they are not permitted in some vehicles. Then again, their size allows them to carry heavier loads and are able to equip certain armaments that are unsuitable for other races to use. 'Primary form of combat' The ryth are walking weapons. Built to deal damage and ask questions later. They are trained at a very young age to fight, and until the day they die they never cease to learn how to wage war and win battles. They are blessed with several natural weapons ranging from their fire breathing and their sharp cruel claws. Ryth hands and feet are massive, barbed with ebony claws that can dig through steel and punch through mortar. Their bodies are massive and muscular, fire encased in pure stone and rock. Their claws make cruel grips and a full strength ryth punch can dent an armored vehicle. Being born from dragons, they are capable of breathing fire and acid. Ryth fire is at a higher temperature than normal fires and can melt steel quickly. The acid that they can spray is also quite deadly, able to eat through flesh within seconds. Thankfully they are not capable of using these for long periods of time and when used up, a ryth must recharge their bile or breath. Prolonged use of this power can also harm the ryth, since their body composition is not completely impervious to the fire or the acid like their ancestors were. Their other form of natural armament is the tail. A muscular appendage that can be used to bludgeon anyone foolish enough to sneak behind a ryth. Their tails are not inherently strong and are quite sensitive when touched, however there are those who spend years training their tails to become effective weapons. 'Secondary form of combat' Some ryth are born with skeletal spikes that grow out of their skin. These spikes are often used as a way to distinguish a ryth from his or her clan, others file them down, while others turn them into cruel weapons for war. A ryth can tackle an enemy with such force and speed that these spikes can cause deadly harm to anyone in the dragons path. Spikes can grow on knuckles, snouts, scalps, or tail bones of a ryth. Another weapon that the ryth can utilize is their jaws. Powerful jaws filled with razor sharp teeth can be used to break bones easily. Most ryth however will not use their jaws as it can pose a bigger threat to their well being. 'Ryth Society' The Ryth are an independent and proud people, preferring to live a solitary life save for their immediate family. There are ryth who live within communities of other races, and these ryth are solitary in their emotions and their private lives. Ryth by tradition only commune during Ryth festivals, most of which are celebrated through tournaments and battles. Ryth distinguish themselves with their physical appearance more than their names. A ryth name is usually the name of the tribe they belong to followed by a number denoting the order in which that ryth was born. The names of these tribes come about in a variety of ways, a ryth passionate about battle could have named his tribe Warband while another ryth passionate about confections could be called Sweet-Eater. A ryth marked with the number I (I.E. Soulbreaker I)is the first ryth of that tribe. * +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Charisma: Ryth are tough and hardy, but can come across a little prickly. * Large: Ryth are Large creatures and gain a -1 size penalty to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a +1 bonus to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a -4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Normal Speed: Ryth have a base speed of 30 feet. * Strong Back: Ryth speed is never modified due to encumbrance or armor. * Hardiness: Their immense size allows the ryth to function much like wild beasts. As such they receive Endurance and Run as a bonus feat allowing them to keep up unmounted with other mounted adventurers. * Greed: Ryth receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise skill checks made to determine the price of non-magical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. * Intimidating: Ryth receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate skill checks due to their fearsome nature. * Ferocity: Once per day, when a Ryth is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for one more round as if disabled. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. * Weapon Familiarity: Ryth are proficient with great axes, battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treats any weapon with the word “draconic” in its name as a martial weapon. * Natural Weapons: Ryth have an array of natural weapons at their disposal. They gain a bite attack (1d4+Str) and a claw attack (1d6+Str) at first level. * Languages: Ryth begin play speaking Common and Draconic. Ryth with high Intelligence scores can choose any of the following: Elven, Giant, Sylvan or Infernal. ='Merfaer of Soluna'= The Merfaer are amphibious creatures originally hailing from the Chain Islands and are native to the planet Soluna. They are varied creatures that look similar to fishes, some are humanoid and bipedal while others posses only a long muscular tail with two front limbs. They are carnivorous and have an internal composition similar to that of frogs or turtles, thus being cold blooded. 'History' It is believed that the Faer may have been around for as long as the ryth have, however due to the primitive understandings of the oceans, they were not discovered until recently. Experts think that ancient scrolls and text depicting mermaids and sea monsters may have been in fact merfaer. Merfaer were originally a mutated strain of oceanic life forms, a way of evolution the way humans have evolved from the sea. Through years of cross-breeding and in breeding the merfaer have developed a highly unique DNA pool. They are closely related to turtles, sharks, and fishes the way humans are to primates and the Ryth are to lizards. 'The Mind of a Merfaer' Merfaer are a seafaring people, cunning and witty. They are immensely social and love gatherings, talking and exchanging secrets and information to all sorts of types of people they meet during their many travels all over the world (a passion all these aquatic beings share). Merfaer have a knack for playing around with machines, tinkering with and inventing all sorts of machinations to help their causes, this gives them excellent knowledge in how technical artifacts work. This inherent need to know and investigate have lead to several merfaer in dire straights or even death, it is believed however that this risk is part of the reason why they venture into these sorts of venues in the first place. They learn and master fast and they have an excellent memory. 'The Anatomy of a Merfaer' Merfaer are equipped with lidless eyes, pearly and glossy like fishes, they are capable of seeing clearly under and over water. Their hands and those blessed with feet are webbed for faster swimming in the deep waters. They are also able to breathe in both land and water, though the amount of time they are limited to land varies, they prefer breathing in the sea. These beings are naturally lean due to the amount of time they spend swimming in their underwater cloisters, however there are merfaer with an excessive amount of blubber and these are respected and revered in the community. Mighty tails with webbed and opulent fins are unique in a Merfaer, some even regard it as a sign of beauty. Their skin is scaly like a fish able to retain natural oils and water but not efficient enough when exposed to an overbearing sun, thus land based merfaer must take care and moisturize their skin often or there can be dire health hazards. Their skin is also highly sensitive to the wind and water currents running above and under the sea. There is no set height or weight to a merfaer as some can grow taller than Elves while others are similar to human sizes. It is not unnatural for merfaer to have bodily attachments such as dorsal fins, razor sharp barbs, whiskers, and claws. Merfaer live an average of 100-150 years. The merfaer tails are very deft and powerful, capable of grappling and bludgeoning foes. They can wield weapons with their tails and some can even lift their own bodies with it. Their webbed hands pose a problem when using some weapons, and so it must be refitted for merfaer use. Luckily, because of their technical know-how, the merfaer are able to adjust and outfit these special weapons accordingly themselves. 'The Society of a Merfaer' Due to their unique body composition and nature, Merfaer prefer to dwell in water. Many merfaer live in throngs of people called "schools" whether these schools are underwater or in a busy metropolis, the need for community is deeply rooted in a merfaer and they almost always belong to a group where they can share information with one another. Natural merfaer homes are inundated with water, however more often than not, their homes are amphibious, with a good part of it above ground where they can treat with guests and keep the water prone trinkets that they covet so much. In a city where the sea is harder to reach, an artificial aquarium is found to help ease the tenants. Similar to their natural versions, these inner city aquariums also have a place to welcome guests. Because of their curiosity and desire for new information, merfaer (those who have decided on settling down) find themselves well acclimated to the trappings of city life where a whole slew of faces and people can come and go as often as the tides. They are quite famous for knowing all the latest news and gossip, especially in regards to technology. It is common to find a merfaer with all the latest gadgets and new gimmicks from all parts of the world. This can be seen as their biggest weakness. Merfaer names are quite interesting to note. Male merfaer are traditionally named like a palindrome, a name that reads similarly forwards and backwards (I.E. Akaraka) while female names are hyphenated repeats of their name (I.E. Sulu-sulu). Adventuring merfaer are usually born from a human parent, thus making all adventuring water folk, half human half mer. Their special human lineage allows them to withstand the rigors of a life outside the seas, be it the dry air or the sweltering sun. They also posses a bipedal stance, allowing them to travel on land and mountains and other places their other kin cannot follow. These assets make for useful members of merfaer society and thus such unions are usually well received. * +2 Charisma, +2 Intelligence, -2 Strength: Merfaer physically weak but they are strong willed and witty. * Medium: Merfaer are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Slow Speed: Merfaer have a base speed of 20 feet. * Obsessive: Merfaer receive a +2 racial bonus on a Craft or Profession skill of their choice. * Low-Light Vision: Merfaer can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Deep Water Vision: Merfaer can see clearly under water even in the darkness of the deep. * Flexible: Merfaer bodies are slick and nimble, thus giving them a +2 bonus to Acrobatics and Escape Artist checks. * Aquatic: Merfaer being inherently sea creatures are more at home in the water. Merfaer always have a 40 feet swim speed and can move in water without making Swim checks. Merfaer can breathe water and normal air. Merfaer always treat Swim as a class skill. * Weapon Familiarity: Merfaer are proficient with spears both short and long, javelins, and tridents, and treat any weapon with the word “Meran” in its name as a martial weapon. * Natural Weapons: Merfaer can sometimes be born with natural weapons such as poisonous spines (1d4+Str, Paralysis poison DC11), stronger jaws (1d4+Str), claws (1d6+Str), and a stronger tail (1d6+Str+grab attempt). However these are limited to merfaer of a pure lineage, and not adventuring half-mer. * Languages: Merfaer begin play speaking Common and Aquan. Merfaer with high Intelligence scores can choose any of the following: Draconic, Aklo, Auran, and Undercommon. ='Umbrians of Soluna'= The Umbrians of Soluna are it's oldest inhabitants. Made purely of otherworldly magic, little is known of their origin or how they came to be but ancient texts and scripts have shown that Umbrians have colonized the planet long before the establishment of the kingdoms and its people during the darkened Gold Age. It is believed that the Umbrians originated in the mysterious continent of Az yet no proof of this has been documented. In Soluna, they are respected and revered, being the wisest most archaic of all the races, though some races fear them and suspect them due to their inherent mysterious nature. They are thought to be immortal, remembering all different sorts of events and information on the world and it's people. 'Form of the Umbrian' Umbrians are known for their masks and their ichor colored bodies. Generally humanoid in shape, an Umbrian is comprised of what could only be otherworldly smoke, some even akin it to a slow flickering fire the color of night. Their bodies contain mass and is opaque though more so at their core, dispersing more and more in areas where a humans skin layer would be. There have been cases where solid objects can pass through their bodies and it is believed that the Umbrian can change their structural integrities at will. Though generally humanoid in form, possessing limbs, necks, hips, heads, fingers, and toes, there have been umbrians that look more akin to merfaer or ryth. Since umbrians cannot reproduce the way other species can, it is likely that these amorphisms are an adaptive trait, born out of the necessity to fit in to a society of similarly shaped beings. Out of all the other species in Soluna, perhaps the Umbrian has the widest range of sizes, some Umbrians are large while others are small, some are lithe while some are obtuse. Though they possess the ability to change the density of their bodies, they are constrained to their born form permanently. Another striking feature of the Umbrian is the soft otherworldly glow of their eyes. All umbrians emit a soft pale blue glow where their eyes would be. Though these eyes are not meant as ocular points since there are some umbrians who cover this blue glow, another adaptive trait to help ease the anxiety such a glow might create, and are still able to see well. Umbrians are ageless, though not immortal. Their lives end when their masks are destroyed. The secret for reproducing more Umbrians is unknown to all but the highest ranked ecclesiastical members of the Church of Sophia. While some Umbrians have been around for tens of thousands of years, there are those that are a mere hundreds of years old. 'Visage of the Umbrian' Each Umbrian bears a unique mask that are as varied as the other peoples of Soluna. The masks they wear are what grants them the power to live among us. These masks too have evolved, like technology and art has evolved. At first, these masks were made out of primitive materials, red clay was easy to mold and in abundance during the Gold Age, its weakness lies in its fragile nature. Because of this, many Umbrians were slain before their time. When men learned how to bake clay and compound it making the clay stronger and more durable, so too did their bearers. Animal and human bones were also created into masks. Ornamental buck skulls with antlers still attached can be found in some Umbrian colonies. Wood can also be made into a mask, though easily destroyed as well. During the Platinum Age, the masks prospered, made from Iron, steel, copper, gold, and silver. Umbrians possessing these mineral masks are the oldest in recorded history. In recent times, when peace is prosperous, there is little need for sturdy masks. Umbrian masques become more artistic, more ornate. Porcelain is a favorite material for its lovely finish. Fine jewels and minerals are also favorites among the wealthier Umbrians. These masks are the lifeline of the Umbrian. Without it, they cease to exists. It is believed that the masks are enchanted with strong ancient magical spells and mandalas that help bind the Umbrian to it. This is their weakness, and every Umbrian are cautious not to put their lives in any harm. These masks are near impossible to remove from the Umbrian and one who attempts to do so is met with swift action. The masks have strong magical auras and cannot be dispelled short of a Wish spell. 'Social Aspects of the Umbrian' Umbrians are ancient as time immemorial, and as such are wise beyond belief. Their fleeting and enigmatic personalities are sometimes seen as rude or discarding. In reality, Umbrians are aloof sometimes even detached from the world. They speak in soft deliberate tones, as if reading words that lie just beyond the horizon. This sagely persona and their natural penchant to veer towards the spiritual and religious have made Umbrians typified as shamans, spiritual leaders, and revered elders, a title that they enjoy having. Ryth and Elves have a deep respectful fear, sometimes cautious paranoia of the Umbrians, for they have come even before the first Ryth and Elf roamed the lands. While Merfaer and Humans, regard them as strange, curious, maybe even antiquated. Umbrians make up 1% of the entire population of Soluna, and about 85% of those umbrians belong to a specific religion, mostly belonging to the Church of St.Sophia, the ruling faith of Soluna. Their wisdom and spirituality, paired with an inherent magical talent, Umbrians make great clerics, where they can use their gifts to empower the souls and espouse the tenants of enlightenment. More adventurous umbrians do so because of a higher calling, where they see traveling the world as a way of broadening their spiritual outlook and at the same time spread their wisdom to others. * +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma, -2 Dexterity: Umbrians are not physically graceful, but they are agreeable and wise. * Size Variance: Umbrians can be Large, Normal, and Small. When choosing an Umbrian that is Large or Small, the same penalties and bonuses should apply. * Normal Speed: Umbrians have a base speed of 30 feet. * Umbrian Sight: Umbrians can see through otherworldly means, and possess a form of blindsight. They are immune to gaze attacks and from being blinded. Unlike true blindsight, concealment and invisibility still function normally against Umbrian sight. * Innate Magic: Umbrians add +1 to the DC of saving throws against spells that they cast. Umbrians with a Charisma or Intelligence of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities:1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and comprehend languages. The caster level for these effects is equal to the Umbrian’s level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the Umbrian’s Charisma or Intelligence modifier. * Shadow Shape: Having no limbs or internal organs, critical strikes and sneak attacks are impossible to make on umbrians. The etherealness of their forms also grant umbrians DR/magic. At first level the DR value is 1 and increases by one every five levels thereafter. * Elemental Sensitivity: Umbrians are highly affected by any type of energy attack, and thus take an extra d4 damage to any attack with an energy subtype directed at them. * Fragility: Generally a character dies when their negative HP is equal to or greater than their Constitution score. For Umbrians this limit is reduced to half. * Weapon Familiarity: Umbrians are only proficient with any weapon that is magically enchanted. * Languages: Umbrians begin play speaking Common and Umbric, a form of language that only Umbrians know. Umbrians with high Intelligence scores can choose any of the following: Abyssal, Aklo, Celestial, Infernal, and Undercommon. ='Caeleans of Soluna'= The ancient Caeleans, the creatures born from Umbrian loins, who lived as lords, near-gods, and reigned over the shadow folk for tens of thousands of years. Those who remember them, the oldest of all Umbrians, speak of them as completely different from their dark shadowy forms. Caeleans were beings of pure light, who radiated an aura that shone as brightly as the sun in the sky. They were believed to be messengers, sent by the twilight goddess, the eternal star that shone in the night sky so many thousands of years ago. Caeleans were born once every few centuries, and so only a few of them ever existed. Eternal yet not immortal, they were revered and placed in positions of power, their arrival brought forth one of the greatest civilizations and most powerful empire of Soluna. What little of their empire is left, is scattered all across the globe. Ruins hold tons of elaborate carvings and filigree as well as priceless artifacts of historical importance have been found and preserved by the peoples of Soluna. Their tyrannical reign however, exists only in the minds of the Umbrians who lived through it. Caeleans are born as a small pearl of light that glowed a soft ethereal blue, similar to the blue light of Umbrian “eyes”. As they grow, their light becomes stronger, burning whiter while they take their form. This form is an area of contention where historical records are concerned. Carvings of Caeleans have them depicted as large beings, void of dark pigments, sharp rays of light exuded from their humanoid bodies. Umbrians have accounted that the Caeleans stood as high as heaven, their bodies glow like the smoke covered sun, at once welcoming in their warmth and blinding in their radiance, that the mere sight of them evoked primal fear and ecstatic reverence. One common trait differed the Caeleans from the Umbrians, the ability to live without a mask. No one knows why the Caeleans could survive without a mask like the Umbrians do, it could be that this was a mutation that all Caeleans shared. The Caeleans were said to possess amazing powers that no other Umbrians possessed. These powers manifested during birth, a sign of their goddess given right to rule. Some say that the Caeleans were able to invoke strong feelings of hatred and anger to even the most stoic of Umbrians. Some were said to control the weather, the sea and even the cycles of time itself. As the Caeleans grew, so too did their mastery of their powers. At the peak of his growth, a fully “adult” Caelean was said to have the power to form and utterly shatter mountains with a single thought. The Caeleans and the ancient umbrians shared a similar society, being different versions of the same race. Given power without cause however, they knew only that, and wanted more. They dominated the masses, forced them to be their slaves, creating citadels and cities devoted to their glory. For all those years, the Umbrians, undying, only knew pain and sorrow. Those who were born shadowed were enslaved from birth, while those who were born of light, were deities everlasting. Cealeans and Umbrians shared a strong system of faith and beliefs. The first worshippers of the twilight goddess, who would evolve into the current goddess Saluna, these two races regarded her as their creator. It was said that in ancient temples built in the Caelean empire, both species were regarded as equal, for in the eyes of their goddess, they were all her beloved children. This similarity however, did not prevent the Caeleans from being cold and ruthless overlords. Their rise to power, brought on by the highly religious and spiritual ancient Umbrians, were also the ones responsible for their downfall. Millennia after their skyrocketing empowerment, a large mass of servile and dominated Umbrians, rose up and fought back their iron fisted rulers. They took it upon themselves to cast down the power hungry beings of light, their most highly prized people. In a powerful surge of magic, the Caelean Empire came to an end and the Umbrians were free. For years, the oppressed Umbrian peoples lamented, languished, and perished for their sins. Since then, there hasn’t been a Caelean born on Soluna.